Strawberry & Bee
by FallenZApple
Summary: What If Ichigo met Soi Fon instead of Rukia?
1. Chapter 1

_The year was 1900_ when the sun rose over the mountains in the outskirts of seireitei.

The eyes of the feline shone, "Do you trust me?" a woman asked politely.

"Of course, Lady Yoruichi." The young girl sat in front of her master nodded.

"Kisuke told me to have you by my side at all times, and wherever I went. He said you're important to him-"

"W-What? That creep! Don't tell me he-" she blushed at the request.

"Is not like that. Come. I'll explain on the way."

"We need to save him. Don't we?"

"You don't want to?"

"I hate him, but I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon managed to hide her blushed cheeks from her master before leaving.

Both ninjas had covered their faces with rags and went through the forest, and with a short run, both arrived at Central 46. Yoruichi opened the door after they had knocked out the guards.

"Who is that?"

"Who gave you permission to enter this chamber? Leave immediately!"

The Central 46 members continued their warnings and threats, but they didn't listen. Yoruichi grabbed hold of Urahara, and Soi Fon had Tessai. Within seconds they all disappear and reappear on a secret hidden location. After discussing their plans Soi Fon went on ahead to secure a Senkaimon for there departure for the Human World.

"Why did Soi Fon have to come with us, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"I change my mind about using Miss Kuchiki. Soi Fon looks like a better candidate and very devoted to you."

"Is that all?"

"Besides, I don't want to end on her blacklist,"

 _The day the rain began, 1996_ , Ichigo was walking hand to hand with his mother on his way home from his karate practice classes when he saw a little girl about to fall into the river through which they passed.

Thoughts had come to his mind; he should try to grab the girl before she falls. Ichigo forgot about his mother, about everything and he started running along the riverside. "Wait, Ichigo!" His mother cried urgently trying to call his son. She saw it clear as day. The Hollow's bait.

Before the boy could arrive, the girl had already disappeared. He looked sideways, but she had been swallowed by the earth, it seemed. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and a step back, he was seeing a blur before him. Masaki, on the other hand, could see the Hollow with the white mask on its face, and a tentacular lure coming out of the top of its head. He had birds like features and green fur covering his body. It was Grand Fisher.

"Your soul smells very tasty for a human," the Hollow glared at his mother which put herself between them in a flash. She moved so fast, her son couldn't deduce when she arrived. "You seem to have a bigger source of spiritual energy, I think I'll leave the kid for dessert," the Hollow howled thirstily. "If you leave now, I won't kill you," Masaki said with a warning tone in her voice holding her cross in front of her. "I'm going to rip your souls out!" the Hollow replied launching himself forward.

Masaki raised her left arm and pulled an energy bow shouting an arrow in the Hollow's shoulder. It collapsed backward in pain. "You son of a-" Masaki lifted her arm again and tried to summon her reishi-bow to kill the Hollow once and for all but something seemed to be stopping her as though it were draining her all of her strength. A beam of light which Ichigo saw from behind her.

"What's this!?" Masaki said to herself as the Hollow neared her. She looked at her son and the Hollow in a moment frozen in time, then, decided instantly. Masaki ran toward her child and put herself between an incoming attack from the Hollow. "Ichigo!" Masaki yelled taking the blow. "I can smell a soul reaper nearby, guess you're in luck today, kid. One day your soul will be mine." Grand Fisher escaped at speeds near that of shunpo, trying to be unnoticed by the incoming Soul Reaper.

"Mom!" he shouted. "Mom wake up…Don't leave me. Mom…there's nothing I can do…I'm too weak to protect us... Mom!" The boy couldn't move and he was starting to feel a bit sleepy.

Ichigo's eyes continued to slowly close before he fell backward and he lost consciousness.

It was _2002_ when a howl made itself known on the skies of Karakura Town to an orange haired teen, the same sounds he had heard when his mother died. The teen made his way and followed it, a sudden crash in the ground made the roads tremble in front of him. When the smoke cleared, the creature before him brought fear back to him. He tightened his fist. "Bastard!" The crowd around him started running away yelling about a bomb and terrorists.

The creature was more than ten feet tall, with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on his back. His shoulders and arms were plated with what appears to be a part of his mask and his body was covered with dark gray stripes, resembling the scales of a fish. Fear rushed through his body as his eyes met the yellow glowing ones, at that moment Ichigo smiled.

It roared again, beginning to move towards him. "Is been six years, and I have wait long enough to take my revenge on scum like you!" Ichigo's eyes widened in panic before noticing for the first time how a creature like this looked like. The question that needed to be answered was what was he gonna do now? How can he fight demon spirits?

"Hey ugly, there's no way I'll let you leave alive! I want to ask you something before I kill you!" the orange-headed yelled tightening his mother's cross in the palm of his hand. The Hollow roared at him and charged at the orange haired teen while opening its mouth as if to bite his soul out. Ichigo remembered the sensation from a few days back, his arm shook, knowing he was going to do battle and risk his life once more. In the end, it made him feel pride that he was able to kill this demonic creature and save the lives of many. He was gonna protected all.

A black energy outlined with red surrounded the orange haired arm where he was holding his mother's cross. "Impossible." murmured the Hollow. Ichigo thought in confusion, looking at the Hollow been split in half. He transformed the energy into a black energy sword. Extending his right hand forward the body of the creature disappeared, a person stood in front of him, holding a katana, and wearing full black tight clothes. Ichigo brought his hand together towards the mysterious figure. Ichigo instinctively took a guard position waiting for an incoming attack.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo when the figure made itself known, a headpiece covered the bottom part of the figure's face. "You're a ninja?" The young woman pointed her sword at him which made him grabbed his own even tighter. "Why is Hollow reiatsu leaking out of you?" Ichigo stood silent, confused at what she meant.

"Answer me!"

"Hold on, take it easy I'm just a high school student from Karakura High!"

"You look human enough, but you're able to make a reiryoku-blade. You're definitely not a Quincy,"

"I think we can talk this out without having to point our weapons at each other."

Ichigo withdrew his energy blade and hid his mother's cross before she could see it.

"What are you?" Soi Fon asked cautiously withdrawing her sword.


	2. Chapter 2

In the World of the Living Ichigo walked with his hands behind his head, next to the ninja that seemed to be invisible to any other human who passed by their side. Ichigo wondered how it would be possible, but he did not dare to ask, a ninja would never reveal his secrets anyway. She kept quiet all the way after she told him to follow her. On the way, Ichigo had the feeling that someone or something was following him or at least that he has been watched, but he just ignored it for the moment and kept on walking behind her.

"Hey, wait, you never told me your name?" Ichigo shouted.

"Why should I?" Soi Fon crossed her arms walking in front of him.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. You see it's not that difficult."

"If you keep talking around me, you'll look like you're talking to no one in the human's eyes."

Finally, something he could use to open a conversation.

"Why is that?"

"Look, child, I do not have to tell you anything, just shut up and follow me."

Ichigo gulped and followed her without another word. Soon he found himself facing a small two-story building, way too small for a ninja hideout.

"Is this your hideout?"

"This is my home, now."

"Go in. He is expecting you."

Ichigo went to the door and stopped to look back at her and when he saw that she was standing in the alley in silence, he swallowed before he opened the door. Inside he waited for a great old teacher about eighty years of age to reveal himself, a leader of some group of ninja assassins, but it was the opposite. In the small building that looked like a store a man sat of at least forty years old, and he was refreshing himself with a hand fan. The man looked at him without saying anything, this for Ichigo was too creepy.

"Please take a seat."

"I think I'm fine."

"I insist."

It was weird. But something hit him, it was like a breeze of gravity that forced him to lay down on the floor.

"What was that?"

"That, my boy, is called Reiatsu."

"Reiatsu?"

"Yes. The physical pressure of Reiryoku."

"What's that?"

"Reiryoku in other terms is Spiritual Energy. The same energy you have been releasing to kill Hollows thus far."

"You mean those demon looking creatures are called Hollows?"

"I know what you want Kurosaki Ichigo. A particular Hollow. In the state you're right now it would be suicide to go after him like you're doing."

"What do you think you know about me?"

"I know you want to avenge your mother's death."

Ichigo frowned and got up clenching his fist.

"I knew your mother. We weren't the best of friends or anything, but I did know her, your father as well."

"So you know what is happening to me? What does the ninja lady outside have to do with all of this?"

"Oh, you mean Lady Soi Fon. Let's just say that she is not important, for now."

"Can you train me?"

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want to train?"

"You told me yourself that it was suicide to go after the Hollow as I am now, so show me how to do it, let me be a ninja."

"Ninja isn't the correct word, but if you want to become one of us ...just ask Lady Soi Fon to teach you. If she agrees and you pass, then I may teach you more advanced skills."

Ichigo turned around to walk through the door.

"Thanks, whoever you're."

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, my friend."

Ichigo gave him a small smile of assurance, he thought ninjas weren't supposed to give their names. Did he trust him? Or maybe he was using an alias. That didn't matter. He now knew her name and was determined to learn more skill fighting techniques beyond his father's morning lessons and learn to control this spiritual energy was essential as well. When he exited the store Soi Fon approached him.

"What did the stubborn want?"

"Whoa, didn't know you thought of him that heavily."

"Shut up! And answer me!"

"Do you want me to shut up or to answer you?"

Ichigo could see her blush and gritted her teeth. She was angry. Maybe that wasn't the best call of an approach.

"Anyways, he wants you to train me."

"Like hell. I've no time for children's games. My time is dedicated to serving Lady Yoruichi."

And with that, she disappeared from his sight at super high speeds. Ichigo looked back at the store but decided not to go tell him. Neither of them was willing to help him, all this was a waste of time. He walked down the alley when he noticed a black cat on the edge of the wall watching him. He caressed it, and strangely it let him. He smiled and followed its own way.

Deep in Soul Society, a man looked at the World of the living from a big screen, he was a man of calm aspect, with brown hair and square glasses. He was wearing a black uniform with a white haori with the kanji for five on his back. He had ordered the previous Hollow to attack the young Kurosaki, but he had not expected the boy to have freed a spiritual energy that was not Shinigami or Quincy in nature to his heritage.

"Captain Aizen. It appears that the boy's reiatsu is similar to that of White," said Tousen Kaname, Captain of the nine division.

"Creepy, he unlocked powers similar to that of the first Substitute Shinigami." said the Captain of the third division, Ichimaru Gin.

"What should we do, Captain Aizen?" Tousen asked in a serious manner.

When no response came, Gin decided to ask, "Are you going to get rid of the boy so that your plans can get back on course?"

"Everything is going according to plan thus far." Aizen finally had spoken, "If the moment comes. You know what to do, don't you Gin?"

Gin surely enough reveal his sky blue eyes. "Yes, Lord Aizen." He smiled like a snake anticipating his prey.

Back on the World of the Living, it was night in the town of Karakura, the young Kurosaki was in the park sitting on the wooden seats waiting for any sign of a hollow. Looking at his mother's cross he wondered. 'Is all of this worth it?' At that moment, someone came to him. It was a small, slim young girl with her long hair worn in high bunches that were held in place with cherry hair bobbles.

"You still haven't moved on."

"Sadly, not."

Ichigo noticed that the chain on her chest was much smaller now.

"Hey, what's up with-"

Both of them heard a small boy crying out for help.

"Dammit."

Ichigo saw the five-year-old boy running away from the spider-like Hollow that was trying to eat him.

"Get behind me," said Ichigo guarding the boy, while he grabbed Ichigo's shirt out of fear.

"Help, that thing has been trying to eat me."

As the Hollow approached Ichigo, he conjured his reishi-black sword with red edges.

"Take him from here," Ichigo stated to the ghost girl.

The Hollow was still approaching at great speed, Ichigo tried to block the attack with his sword but the Hollow just went through it and lost a leg. Screaming in howls then disappeared, Ichigo relaxed and at that moment the Hollow appeared behind the teenager, and with a strong blow, it sent him flying into the sandbox of the park.

The Hollow approached him at high-speeds that Ichigo could not react, he just put his sword in front of his face to cover himself from the attack with such speeds that it ended up releasing a wave of spiritual energy in the form of a Tsuba cutting the hollow in half. He blinked in surprise, he was able to launch energy beams, now.

"Sweet."

On a nearby tree at the park, Soi Fon was watching him closely. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what Kisuke saw in him.

On Karakura Highschool, the next day screams arrived on the school grounds from Keigo Asano, as he cried. His friend Mizuiro Kojima was comforting him and ignoring at the same time. They had heard rumors about a new student coming to school today. Keigo had no intention of even demonstrating concern for the new lad. It was not long before other students came to the classroom. After everyone was in, Keigo remained outside waiting to greet the new student, because of the teacher's orders.

"Just my luck-"

He heard footsteps and closed his eyes and smiled widely.

"I'm Keigo Asano, I'm in class 1-3, nice to meet you. The professor told me to wait for you and introduced you the rest of the class."

The student sighed. Keigo heart froze when he was ignored, the short black-haired teenager passed him and didn't respond to him. Ichigo's eyes were applied in surprise when he saw a girl with hair very similar to the ninja, it was not until she spoke that he realized.

"Good morning, my name is Soi Fon nice to meet you -" she froze when she saw that Ichigo was blushing.

Surprisingly, she was also blushing but it was not for him, but for the stupid thin clothes, and for the little skirt that Kisuke made her wear. Which she would have never put on if Yoruichi hadn't insisted on it. She was on a mission here. To keep an eye on the anomaly that is Kurosaki Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Urahara's Shop two people sat in front of a table on the floor, "Tell me Kisuke, why did you make me bring Soi Fon with us?" demanded the very attractive woman with dark skin, a pair of very large breasts and a slender body. Yoruichi's golden eyes had given an even more exotic gaze at Urahara, while her dark purple hair, combed in a long queue rested on the table.

"Everything has its purpose. I can't leave the Breakdown Sphere in the reach of Soul Society." The man sat in front of her was very tall with gray eyes and short beige hair.

"You think Sosuke will give up on it?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I underestimated that man. I don't plan to do it again." He drank from his cup of green tea.

"What do you think he is planning?" she turned on the table and leaned on the floor backward looking at Urahara.

"There could be a 1,000 things he could be planning or even more. Regardless, we can't let our guard down." He took another sip of his green teacup.

"But why Soi Fon?" she narrowed her eyes as if she knew he had hidden something from her.

"I have my reasons," he answered seriously.

"Which you do not want to share with me," she exclaimed, but Kisuke did not react to her claims.

"Let's just say that she is the best candidate at the moment." Urahara was going to take another sip but he stopped and placed the teacup on the table.

A whizzing sound interrupted their conversation, Soi Fon had just shunpo-in, "Lady Yoruichi, I've just returned to inform that the subject has indeed some kind of unique power. Is not related to Shinigami or Quincy." Said the young woman with dark gray eyes and black hair with a certain bluish and short tone.

"Thanks for the information, kitten." Said Urahara jumping from his seat and annoying with his fan the two braided locks on the back of Soi Fon's hair, which were wrapped in cloth and with a spider's web tied at the end of each of them.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Soifon. She growled and went for her sword, trying to cut Urahara as they ran through the room.

"Soi Fon, I need you to take a closer look at this guy by any means necessary," Yoruichi said with eyes closed as she sat with her legs crossed on the floor. "The son of Isshin Shiba could be of some use against Sosuke if he develops his powers fully."

"Shiba? As in the Shiba Clan? The fifth noble house of the Five Great Noble families of Soul Society?" Soi Fon was on her knees blushing and covering her mouth with one hand.

"Former house, Soi Fon." Yoruichi corrected.

"Yeah, right, the same guy you were criticising before," replied Urahara laughing to annoy her.

"I'll go at once!" Soi Fon exclaimed bowing her head to the floor toward Yoruichi.

Back on Karakura Highschool, Soi Fon was sat on her desk in a gray skirt, white shirt with red bow tie and gray jacket wagging her fingers impatiently, writing what looked like doodles to Ichigo who was sitting next to her desk. Ichigo noticed that she still had cheeks red. From time to time he slightly moved his head towards which she quickly replied by glaring at him but neither looked away.

Ichigo was convinced that she was harassing him now. Why was she still following him? He wondered. He had noticed a strangely familiar feeling the night ago in the park. It must have been her, by the tree in the park. It was a sensation different from those Hollows. He had to go back to that old guy from the shop. Urahara Kisuke was his name. He said he knew his mother, maybe he sent the ninja to watch over him.

The old man knew what was that spiritual energy or whatever it was. Ichigo wanted to know more, especially when it comes out from his mother's cross. What his mother part of a religious group or something? Ichigo had many questions and zero answers. Soon, he was brought to reality, when the bell rang and the class was over.

"Can we have a moment?" she asked. She who was the "new girl" in town for everyone at the school. Ichigo knew better than them, he kept his calm and took her hand. He closed his eyes as everyone around them began to whisper rumors about them.

"Sure," he replied. Keigo was mouth open and almost had a heart attack.

He didn't dare look at her directly. The expression on her face must have been something priceless after their last encounter. But something was different, and Ichigo knew that it wasn't the small skirt that she was wearing. It wasn't his brightest idea. But now he had walked her over the entire school, holding her hands. Finally, they reached the stairs up to the school rooftop. When he opened the door, Ichigo's heart sank. What he saw was a tiger with claws.

"What you think you're doing, Ichigo?" A slender and muscular female figure stood before him, her eyes were brown and her hair black short, giving her a masculine appearance that was reaffirmed with her rude and direct character which Ichigo knew very well. Ichigo gulped without an answered. She was about to hit him directly in the face.

"What he has done to you?" asked the girl thinking that Ichigo had thrown himself on the new girl and charming her with whatever his other friend saw in him.

"Wait is not like that." Ichigo heard a singing voice from behind him very different from her actual cold tone, it was sweet and tender. "Don't let him push you around. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa and this is my friend Orihime Inoue."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Soi Fon." she smiled like a little girl, yet Ichigo couldn't see it, he dares not look back. He stood frozen waiting for the moment to pass.

"We are heading to the cafeteria, you can come with us if you want?" asked Tatsuki.

"Thanks, but Kurosaki bought me lunch." she lied something Tatsuki noticed they were not holding anything, and assume they had already eaten.

The other girl. Orihime Inoue with beautiful brown eyes and dark orange hair noticed that Ichigo had the new girl by hands and let out a sigh. Her eyes wavered but she kept her posture.

"Maybe, you can come with us to the mall after school? A girls day shopping spree. We have a lot to-" Orihime's words were cut short and her dreams crushed.

"I'm sorry, but Kurosaki asked me out on a date." ...another lie. Ichigo was clenching his teeth and was about to explode when Orihime ran through them, downstairs and Tatsuki ran after her.

"What's her problem." there it was Ichigo slightly smiled. Soi Fon's cold voice had returned once they left.

"Why the sudden change?" joked Ichigo.

"I hate you!" yelled Soi Fon dropping her sweet and innocent act of a school girl. Ichigo widely smiled pleased.

"Why are you smiling, idiot." Her eyes widened when she saw that Ichigo was pointing at the other people on the rooftop looking at them.

She was out of the bag, exposed by a fifteen-year-old. Nothing came to her mind. Soi Fon crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. There was a minute or two of silence, the others students were staring at them and whispering.

"Look, I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" His voice sounded guilty.

She smiled sharply before turning around with a serious look on her face.

"I accept your apology," she said. When that was said and done the other students returned to their own business.

"What now? Hell, even before that. Why are you even here at my school? Didn't you decided that I was a waste of time?" Ichigo waved his hands briefly waiting for answers.

"I refused to train you. I didn't say you wouldn't get training," she said as they walk together to a corner of the rooftop so others did not disturb them. "Maybe, if you're good enough I'll teach you a thing or two."

Ichigo sat first and waited for her to do the same but she refused for some reason and was red again. Ichigo sighed. "What type of training do you have in mind?"

"Take this." she throws him a small black box.

He opens it, "A cell phone?" and throws the box away.

"Is a Divine Messenger Machine you, idiot!" she sat next to him.

"How am I suppose to know! It looks like a normal cellphone." Ichigo tried calling his own house, but nothing happened.

"Is an electronic inter-dimensional communications device used by "us" while on an assignment in the Human World. The Denreishinki looks nearly identical to the cellphones found throughout the Human World and they come in many different designs." she was checking her own.

Ichigo closed his eyes, "You lost me when you said, the Human World." and cross his arms over his chest.

"The Human World, Earth, your Planet, moron!" she punches him in the gut.

"Why did you do that for?" Ichigo stood up clenching his fist.

"Gonna hit a girl?" she mocked in her sweet nicely voice.

"That's it with you." Ichigo destroyed the cell phone and threw it out the rooftop.

"What the hell!? It took Urahara a lot of time to make them." Soi Fon yelled madly.

"Now you're defending him? Too bad you failed at whatever it is that you're playing. I'm not interested." He left for downstairs.

She cursed herself with those words, as she could have thought such a thing, that man was the worst and to have defended him for Yoruichi-sama. This was not going smoothly, and she could not fail her.

"Why you!" she yelled while the others students stare at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo entered his room, pulled his mother's cross out of his pocket and summon his sword, the grip at the base of the reishi blade was long and the handle extended back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm.

He noticed the thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade, and with a sudden movement of his arm the sword disappeared. "Cool." He sat on his bed drying his hair with a towel, had just taken a bath.

Something was wrong, he could swear that he felt something disgusting crawling on his back, a presumption that caused chills similar to those of that time when he was with Urahara in the store.

"W-What the-" The young Kurosaki said as he was busted against the ceiling of his room by a huge hand colored with the color of blood. Then he heard the howl of the Hollow, it came out of the wall into the room as if it were a ghost and grabbed him with his other hand. Ichigo endured the screams to not disturb his family, he did not want to put them in danger.

"Dammed you!" Ichigo raised his hand and created the reishi sword that stabbed through one of his eyes, the Hollow let go of him as part of his mask went flying from his face. The red skinned Hollow went through the wall, disappearing completely from the room.

"Where are you going damn coward!" Ichigo went to the window to go after him, but his hand is immersed in a unusual Reiatsu, his sword is unstable and goes off. Ichigo collapses to the ground. The black and red reiatsu begins to wrap around Ichigo's body.

"Hey, Ichigo!" shouted Soi Fon who had just entered through his room's window. "I arrived too late."

That same night...

Ichigo woke up on the floor of his room, Soi Fon was next to him in her ninja outfit, but she was badly hurt with bruises and her cloth torn. "What happened?" Ichigo said raising alarmingly.

"You were emitting a very high concentration of reishi and I had to absorbed part of it so that your body would not explode from the discharge." Her face fell resenting her previous actions. "I-"

"And the Hollow?"

"It got away. I can't track him down, it seems it went inside the Garganta."

"What's-" He stood up suddenly but his ribs burst an internal pain. "What the-?"

"I am not medical expert. You will have to let your body recover." She told him helping him to sit on the bed. "When part of his mask was destroyed, I saw his face, it was Orihime's dead brother." She sat with her knees together on the floor in front of him.

"All Hollows without exception were once souls of humans who stayed in this world to long that couldn't move on. Souls that weren't protected from Hollows. The soul degenerates with time losing it's heart and becomes a Hollow. A Shinigami's job is to cleanse the Hollow's soul and sent them to the Soul Society which is what you call Heaven."

"Why did you not you tell me that before!?"

"I didn't think you were able to recognize the facts with absolute truth, you're just a boy."

"Damn I can not stand up, Orihime is in danger, the Hollow is probably going after her." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Stay here, I'm going to kill the Hollow. Tell me where she lives." Soi Fon handed over her own Denreishinki to him so he could show her the location of Orihime's house.

After obtaining the location she left the new Denreishinki with Ichigo, and went at a speed faster than Ichigo could trace with his human senses.

In Orihime's apartment, she could not believe it, upon arriving at the place the short black haired girl was on the floor with a deep wound on her shoulder, Orihime on the other hand was outside her body, and the chain that hung from her soul had been broken. She had died. "Shit, I'm too late." Said Soi Fon unsheathing her sword.

Orihime opened her eyes and looked at her smiling like a fool. "Hi, Soi Fon-chan!"

"You try to interfere!" The Hollow dashed over at her. "You're too late Shinigami, she's dead!" The Hollow threw his tail with immense speed, and Soi Fon blocked with her sword. "Impossible, I'm supposed to have more strength but he's forcing me backwards ...this damn wound." There was an explosion and Soi Fon flew out the wall of the room until she was standing on the air using the reishi of the area as footholds.

Ichigo saw her standing on the sky, and fell on his knees breathless holding his lower abdominal area. He had followed after her at his own pace.

"What's wrong, Shinigami. You're too slow." The Hollow came out of the smoke from the room's hole, "Your spiritual energy is diminishing." He opened his mouth and threw a substance at Soi Fon. She turned, and the sword blocked the attack that seemed dissolving the blade, "Acid?" she said before slamming to the floor, Acidwire had hit her with his tail.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime ran to where Ichigo was wounded, but her brother grabbed her before she could approached. "Let me go! Kurosaki is hurt!" She bite one of this fingers to no avail. "Orihime." He said.

"Have you really forgotten about me!? Is me, Orihime."

"Brother!?" She saw his face through where Ichigo had cut his eye before. Ichigo approached Soi Fon who was still unconscious on the floor. "Wake up, hey, Shinigami."

"I'm too weak to move, the explosion of energy you let out before would have destroyed your neighborhood, and I had to absorb it. Shinigami are not used to absorb large portions of Reishi that way." Soi Fon said without raising her face from the floor.

"He's going to eat Orihime's soul if you do not do something!" Ichigo shouted barely raising himself.

"There's a way." Soi Fon shook the blood from her face and looked into his eyes. They both fell silent when a shadow appeared on top of them, the figure was a man, Orihime saw him too. "My brother wasn't a person who did things like this...!" shouted Orihime to the Hollow closing her eyes.

The man had a huge sword on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but today's dinner is over." With a single movement he cut the Hollow's arm and grabbed the girl. "Goodbye." He finished the Hollow in half which disappeared completely.

"Who you are?" said the Shinigami sitting on the floor.

"My name is Kugo Ginjo, nice to meet you." his sword disappeared, "Hey, Yukio, get out of your box! Stop hiding! The Hollow is dead!" Shouted Ginjo to which a boy dressed in black made himself present. A black portal closed after he came out of the sky.

"I couldn't say goodbye, I couldn't tell him that I was happy, and that I had moved on with my life." Orihime sat crying. "You, monster." said Soi Fon trying to get up. "Hey, wait-" Ichigo informed her, but she stood up anyways.

"You did not cleanse his soul, you destroyed it completely." Soi Fon claimed holding her broken sword, with trembling hands.


End file.
